


Thorin Fantasy No. 4

by Fantasies



Series: The Tale of Thorin and Awa [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, love is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies/pseuds/Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more relaxing than a hot bath at the end of an exhausting day. Awa wasn't the only one with that idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Fantasy No. 4

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this story on my blog over on tumblr. If you want to read more of Thorin and his fiancée or different Richard Armitage characters please [give my blog a visit.](triple-r-porn.tumblr.com/verses) There are over 700 stories waiting for you!

You sigh and brush strands of hair out of your face. The day had seemed endless today. Even though it was always relatively cool in the depth of the mountain you automatically break out in sweat when you did some heavy work.

They have told you that you wouldn’t have to work anymore. The fiancée of the young prince shouldn’t have to work. You only gave them a look and smirk as an answer and got back to your task. Maybe you would have taken the chance for some free time if you actually had been a willing fiancée. Someone who was actually looking forward to the wedding and wanted to be part of the preparations which were undoubtedly going on already. But you really couldn’t care less. About the wedding and the man you were betrothed to.

You had to admit to yourself that you found him physically attractive. There really was no sense in denying it. Not when you dreamed about the moment he followed you in the hallway or the day he followed you into your rooms.

You blush and lower your head. Not everyone needed to see it.

You press your towel and clean dress to your chest and laugh a bit at the thought that marrying the prince might actually have one good side effect. You hopefully wouldn’t have to take such a long walk down to the warm springs to get the chance to bathe and clean off the dirt of the day.

You breathe in deeply when you smell the water of the spring in the air. Hot and full of minerals. You lick your lips. Tasting it.

You skip down the last few stone steps, eager to wash off your sweat and get into some clean clothes.

You are so happy to have reached your goal that it takes you a moment to realise that someone had been faster. Shit… you curse. You really weren’t here to share your bath with someone. Why couldn’t they just use the cold water like everyone else?!

You frown and contemplate just turning around and taking the longer way to another hot spring you know about. But that one was even better known than this one and someone would probably be there already when you got there.

You sigh and decide to wait. Hopefully they wouldn’t take long. Maybe you should ask? But when you turn around the corner fully and see the one making the noise your mouth goes dry instantly.

_Fuck!_

You curse again, silently, in your own mind.

Why does _he_ always have to be everywhere? No matter where you went… he was already there!

You press your lips together and sigh. It even seemed as if he was just getting ready to take his bath and not finishing up.

You close your eyes and let your head fall against the stonewall of the small cave.

They pop open again when you hear the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. It’s his belt, made out of thin iron and silver. You should just leave. Quickly and quietly.

You shouldn’t bother him here. Spy on him. But your feet don’t move. No matter how much you tell them to do so.

The next thing that falls to the floor is his heavy fur vest. You know that it doesn’t actually add much to his bulk. His shoulders and back are muscular and broad. You remember your hands sliding over them. You swallow hard when he bends forward to unlace and pull off his heavy boots. His hairs falls over his shoulders and you have the sudden urge to step forward and brush it back for him.

This time you are actually glad that your feet aren’t moving.

He straightens up again and brushes his hair back himself. You bite your lip when you see his hands reaching for the blue wool tunic, pulling it over his head. Your eyes drink in the sight before you.

The cave is lit up by some torches on the wall. The orange glowing light makes his skin look golden…

The next item to go is his undershirt. You actually hold your breath when he pulls it over his head. Slowly revealing his hard stomach, his hairy chest. The trail of dark hair leading into his trousers. You remember how it feels to let your palms run over his chest. How his curly coarse chest hair felt against them. You lick your lips, wondering what it would feel like when he pressed his naked body against yours…

You stifle a moan and press your hand against your mouth. You feel yourself getting aroused by the sight before your eyes. He doesn’t seem to have heard you as his thick, rough fingers reach for the bindings of his trousers.

You remind yourself to keep breathing this time as you lose yourself in memories of how his fingers felt caressing your skin… so strong and rough and capable. You moan quietly. The sound is blocked by your own hand that presses against your mouth.

You feel the tingling between your legs and clench your thighs as he pushes his trousers down and steps out of them.

_Oh wow…_

You have never seen him completely naked. He looks… _magnificent._

You swallow hard again, feeling something in your stomach clench. You watch the shadows of the light dancing over his skin when he moves. His arse cheeks just seem to call you to touch them, squeeze them, kiss, lick and bite them…

You groan. You don’t even want to blink in case you might miss just one precious second of this.

You let your towel and dress slip from your fingers. It makes a whispering sound when it lands on the floor.  
He hadn’t seem to have noticed it and waded into the hot water.

You hear him groan and dare to go a bit closer. You want and need to see more of him.

He moans again when the hot water loosened his muscles. He lets his head fall back. The tips of his hair are skimming over the surface of the water, turning even darker when they get wet.

He goes under completely and your eyes widen.

A second later you are left staring, gasping for much needed air when he comes up again. His hair wet and dark, clinging to his skin. His chest hair seems even curlier and you want to touch it even more. Water droplets are running down his skin and you want to chase them all with your tongue.

You see the silhouette of his behind in the water and moan again.

It takes you a second too long to realise that you made the sound out loud this time.

Your eyes widen comically wide when he turns around and stares at you. Fuck. Shit. _No!_

Without your consent your eyes start to wander again, scanning every bit of his skin. You can almost see his cock in the water. Almost…

You start to move immediately. Your feet bringing you closer to the edge of the spring. Your eyes slide up his body again, meeting his curious gaze. He doesn’t seem mad at you for watching him. Not anymore. There is something different in his eyes now.

You open your own belt and step out of your dress. Your boots follow quickly and you keep staring at him.

He holds his hand out wordlessly. You let your fingers slip into it. You are glad he is actually holding you up a bit as your knees turn weak as you realise you are close enough now to see all of him.

And he is hard.

You swallow thickly, climbing into the water to him. You hiss when the hotness seeps into your skin. The water is reaching up to your breasts and you follow his example and go under completely.

His hands are pulling you close once you emerge from the water.

There is only the sound of the water moving filling the little cave when he brushes your hair out of your face, his eyes searching for something that they seem to find in your expression as he leans forward and kisses you.

You moan quietly and wrap your arms around his shoulders, combing your fingers through his slightly tangled up dark hair.

His chest pressed against your breasts feels even better than you had imagined it and your hands slide down to brush over his chest hair again. The friction against your breasts makes your nipples harden.

You hear him sigh and groan quietly again.

His large hands slide down your body, following the curves of your body, coming to rest on your arse cheeks as he pulls you tighter against himself.

You sigh into the kiss and push your tongue against his lips. Your fingertips are running along his beard and chest at the same time. It makes you moan again.

He leads you over to one of the stone benches which had been formed under the water. He sits down and lifts you on his lap.

You feel his hardness slipping against you in the hot water. The minerals made it so rich that the slide of the water against your skin feels like a caress. Coupled with the feeling of his hands sliding over your skin it becomes even more sensual.

You pull in a sharp breath when you push your hips down, rock yourself on his lap, feel his hard erection slide through your folds.

You groan again and press your lips against his again in another passionate, searing kiss. His taste mixes with the taste of the water, the mixture seems intoxicating to you.

You push your tongue deep into his mouth, let it brush against his, beckon his tongue back into yours, let him take over the kiss while you rub yourself a bit faster against him. Moaning when the head of his cock teasingly gets caught on the rim of your entrance or slides arousing over your clit.

He lets you seek and find your own pleasure for a while, thrusting up slowly, groaning against your mouth. The sounds are echoing of the walls.

You can feel yourself getting closer. The pleasure inside your body is rising quickly and your hips start to move faster.

You let out a groan of frustration when his hands clamp down on your hips, making you stop your thrusts. You open your eyes and stare at him, open your mouth to ask why he made you stop… you were so wonderfully close already, when he puts a finger on your lips and lifts you and turns you around as if you weigh nothing.

He pulls you on his lap again, wraps his arms around you. You reach down to press his length against your vagina, rubbing against your clit… and suddenly it is not enough anymore. His hand spreads your legs a little wider. The hot water washes against you, makes you gasp out loud when the wide head of his cock slips into you, opens you up, slides into you in one swift move.

He feels so good. And even hotter than usual as he is filling you. His hardness feels perfect so deep inside of you.

His hands on your hips guide your movements. Your head falls forward and he licks along your spine. You are already moaning and groaning, the feelings flooding your body are too good. Too intense. You missed this.

You reach down and intertwine your fingers with his, the other hand reaching up to your breasts as you pinch and tease your own hard nipples. You hear his groans and lustful grunts filling the cave, mixing with your own sighs and moans. The sounds turn you on even more as he begins to follow your rhythm and fucks into you.

He hits the spot perfectly, your eyes rolling back in pleasure. When he adds his fingers, caressing and teasing your lips and clit while he pushes into you again and again, you lose your fight to hold on just a little longer.

The feelings are too much. You scream out when the waves of pleasure break inside your body, flooding you completely, making you call out your lust, making your skin flush and chest heave, your toes curl and your whole body twitch and tremble in the rhythm of his last few thrusts before his voice joins yours as you both call out when you reach your orgasms and he shoots his release into you.

You can feel your inner walls still pulsating, clenching around him, when you come down from your high, as you lean back against his strong chest. He holds you close. You feel his heart racing.

You don’t move till your breathing has returned to normal, just then does he help you to stand up. His hands slip over your skin gently and you close your eyes. When you open them again you realise that he is going to leave now. Your eyes follow his every move. How he leaves the water. Dries himself with your towel and puts his clothes back on. Piece after piece. You should find it sad to see his golden skin disappearing from your view. But you don’t.

You feel another shiver of arousal run through your body at the sight.

He gives you one last look. He still doesn’t speak to you when he leaves the cave.

Leaving you behind, staring at the spot he had just been standing in, his touches still fresh in your mind,the feelings he evoked in you. He leaves you alone, feeling more confused than ever.


End file.
